Snakes and Soldiers Don't Mix
by Lexa Silver
Summary: (Sometime after 2x02)...It was wrong to have thoughts of another man but Stahma couldn't help remembering how Nolan had lifted her so easily out of her vehicle to save her life... (first fanfiction so sorry if it's awful!)
1. Chapter 1

It was wrong to have thoughts of another man but Stahma couldn't help remembering how Nolan had lifted her so easily out of her vehicle to save her life. His arms were thick and warm he smelled of dirt and leather…he lingered on her thoughts for weeks, since the almost car bombing; she shook it off believing it was because he had rescued her, that was all. Now that Datak had returned her thoughts went frequently to the law man, actually they went anywhere else when Datak took her like a common whore. She put off bathing as much as possible only to avoid another possible drowning or worse; but she also knew the more she left the bathing the more Datak took his anger out on her son. Alak would not be harmed if she could help it.

Stahma walked into their home, if she could even call it that after the last bashing she had received; it felt more like a prison. She walked into to see a pool of blood and instantly her blood ran cold with fear for her son. She ran in to see Datak hovering over Alak's still body with burning red eyes. She ran to her son's side only to be kicked aside. Stahma's rage finally bubbled forth; and she thought for a moment she saw fear in Datak's eyes.

_"I did not leave my planet so you could become a psychotic beast who could not even control his temper against his own son! I accuse you of cowardice and…"_ Stahma started yelling in the most poised fashion one could muster but was interrupted when Datak cackled.

_"Oh that is right my lovely wife tell me more how I'm the coward in this family when your son can't even acquire money from a mere servant; he brings shame to this family!"_ Datak yelled at her and that's when Alak began to wake and Stahma rushed to his side.

_"Once again I must be the one to do what is necessary for the one I love…this time however it is not you! No longer do you have power over me or Alak!"_ Stahma hissed as she dragged her son out the door of their house.

_"Where do you think you will go 'enyasho' the Castithans will shut you out and the humans will not accept you; let Rayesto shit on you!"_ Datak screamed as he tried to pull her back inside the house from the front steps but was stopped by a pistol aimed at his head.

_"That's my son-in-law your threatening and his mother I suggest you go back inside your miserable house before I decide to kill you Datak!"_ Rafe said as Christie ran to Alak's side and helped him to their cruiser. Datak was completly surrounded by miners as well as other citizens and law keepers.

_"Now here's the deal Datak, I never liked you but your helping get rid of the Earth republic so that is THE only reason you are alive right now. Lay a hand on Alak or Stahma again and I will make you wish you had never been born….do I make myself clear?"_ Nolan said putting a blade to his throat and pressing so hard he made a trickle of blood run it.

_"Perfectly! Law Keeper…"_ Daytak said as his eyes burned with fury and hatred for the man in front of him. Neither man moved except both their jaw muscles clenched until they looked like they'd both murder each other with a single glance.

_"Nolan let us leave… please"_ Stahma said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"After you…"_ Nolan said as they all back away from the deranged and angry Datak, and headed towards Rafe's home.


	2. Chapter 2

She did not allow any hint of emotion to play across her face other than serene calmness; however what she felt was undefinable rage towards her beastly ex love. It was true after nearly beating her son to death, she had lost all love or even the respect she once held for the man she once called her husband, her master. She looked up as the doctor came into the room; Alak was being treated while she waited outside being questioned by the earth republic. The men who questioned her were a talkative bunch, worse yet they were questioning her like the ignorant followers they were. As they rattled questions at her and talked around her as if she was a delicate lamb, she continued to knit; which Christie had kindly given to her earlier. Stahma assumed her daughter-in-law believed it would calm her nerves or give her mind something to occupy itself with to keep her mind of Alak; if only she knew that this wasn't even the top ten worst violent acts she had seen and it was only making her mind concentrate harder on how to hurt the son of a bitch who hurt her son. In all honesty the only thing the knitting did that was truly useful was give her something so she could ignore the two soldiers.

_"__Alright boys I think you've annoyed Stahma enough for tonight, go home."_ Nolan said as he came up the stairs from sending the remaining miners and other citizens he had rounded up.

_"__Sorry Sir we are to bring Stahma to the mayor, he wishes to talk to her."_ The earth republic soldier said on the left, as they both went for their rifles as if to scare Nolan from defying them.

_"__Fine but first, Stahma gets to see her son then I will escort her personally."_ Nolan said with an annoyed gruff to his voice. The two soldiers began to object but were subdued by one look from the Law Keeper.

Stahma stood up trying to avoid wincing from her bruised hip, on which she had fallen when Datak had kicked her to the ground. It was only flaring up now since she had been sitting for nearly 3 hours being questioned, and she hated appearing weak. Nolan looked at her and for an instant she saw something flash across his face which she couldn't place, it was neither pity nor curiosity, something Stahma had never seen; she would have to ask him about it later, she would be no fool.

Nolan waited at the door frame leaning so to watch the outside of the doctors' lab as well as the inside. It was an old soldiering lesson; never turn your back to an attack, and Nolan knew first hand that even doctor offices weren't free of that danger. He observed the alien woman in front of him, she was beautiful that there was no doubt but she was also smart, conniving, strong and sexy as hell. Wait where had that come from, he was obviously still exhausted if that thought filtered through his thought, that or horny as hell since Amanda had pushed him away since he discovered her drugs. He focused himself again on the scene in front of him; Stahma whispered a few Castithan words to her son with such kindness that Nolan almost smiled. Despite everything he believed about this woman and not all that charitable beliefs; he knew above all else she was a parent who would do anything to keep her child safe. This was something Nolan understood.

_"__Alak has a major concussion, 3 broken ribs, a recovering burnt hand and over half a dozen stab wounds. He will need to stay overnight but I believe he will make a full recovery."_ Doc Ywell said in her monotone emotionless voice.

_"__That is good, thank you for your help. I am in your dept."_ Stahma said in her almost dreamlike voice, it was strange how even after a brutal attack she still managed to keep the façade up.

_"__Alright well Rafe and your daughter-in-law will keep your boy safe while we go off to see the mayor; for whatever the hell he wants. Thanks Doc."_ Nolan said as he nodded to Doc Ywell and let Stahma pass him and stood to follow her, he had had a bad feeling about tonight earlier on and unfortunately it was proving right.


End file.
